This invention relates to a circuit tester and more particularly to a circuit tester designed for use of automobile electrical systems.
Many types of circuit testers have been previously provided to test the continuity of electrical circuits in automobiles. Normally the testers comprise a hand held body member having an electrical probe extending from one end thereof and some form of electrical wire or lead extending from the other end which is connected to one of the battery terminals or to a ground connection on the automobile. A light is included in the conventional units which is illuminated when the probe is placed into electrical continuity with a component of the circuit when electrical continuity exists. A problem associated with the prior art devices is that electrical continuity will not be indicated if a proper ground connection is not achieved. The achievement of a proper ground connection is difficult in the newer automobiles due to the large number of plastic or nonmetal components thereof. A further problem associated with the prior art devices is that the testing of a circuit with the same is extremely laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved circuit tester.
A further object of the invention is to provide a circuit tester for an automotive electrical system which may be placed in either a positive test mode or a negative test mode.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a circuit tester including means for supplying electrical current to the probe extending therefrom to facilitate and expedite circuit testing. Still another object of the invention is to provide a circuit tester including a continuity indicator light which also functions as a trouble light.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a circuit tester which includes a replaceable fuse assembly.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.